$\overline{AC}$ is $24$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $26$ units long What is $\sin(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $24$ $10$ $26$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{AC} = 24$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 26$ $\sin(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{24}{26}$